Mother
by Aiya-Senpai
Summary: Lucy H. visting her mother's Grave. Nastu, Erza, Gray and Happy join her on her journy.It's in Lucys P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1: Our Trip

_****_

Hello reader!

_**I'm Aiya-Senpai! I hope you injoy my first story! I know it's short but I'm sort of having writers block. **__**I'm sorry about that! If you guys like my first one I'll continue on it! Please Comment on it! Give me your full opinion on my story! I do not care if its bad or not!Do not give my nice compliments if do not like my story give me the truth. I want your full opinion on it and tell me whats good about it and whats bad. Thanks! **_

_**Your new Friend,**_

_**Aiya-Senpai. **_

**** I do not own Fairy Tail! ** **

* * *

It was years since I last visited my mother's grave. I though since tomorrow was the day she died, I would take a quick trip there by myself. But sadly it didn't work out that way.

"Come on Luce! Me and Happy want to come to!" Natsu said trying to convince me to take him with. "No, Natsu! I want to go on my own!" I said clenching my fist. Suddenly two other wizards came into the conversation, "Oh are we going on a trip?" said the scarlet colored hair wizard. "Count us in!" the ice wizard added. By this point I couldn't careless if they came or not, so I just gave in and just agreed to let them come along.

I was already to go, but I had to wait for the others to get there stuff. I sat down on the bar stool to speak with Mirajane while I wait for them. I laid my head on the bar counter. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked while she was cleaning a bar mug. "I'm going to see my mother's grave and a have four others who are coming." I replied I then took a quick look at the clock "And now I'm behind." Mirajane smiled "You know that they have good intentions, what if something happens to you." Mirajane said handing me a glace of lemonade. I sat up to take a drink; before I said anything I wiped the access lemonade from my lips "I guess you're right, Mirajane. Maybe this will turn out better then I think."

Suddenly Natsu and Happy slammed the doors open, "Luce! We're ready!" Natsu yelled. Natsu was followed by two other Wizard, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. All four of them seemed to be excited to get going. I chugged the rest of the lemonade that Mirajane gave me, I gave her my thanks and rushed off to them with a smile on my face. 'This is going to be a great trip!' I though to my self.

We all rushed out of the doors of Fairy Tail to head to my mother's grave.

It's been hours since we left fairy tail. Natsu was sick to his stomach from the horse carriage, that we were taking to get to my mothers grave. Which was located at my old house, where my father use to live before he became bankrupt. "Hey Lucy! Are we almost there?" Happy asked while he was eating a giant fish. I nodded, "Yes. We almost are." I anwsered looking out of the window. "Ayhe!" Happy said as he continued to eat his fish. Threw out the trip everyone was quiet; Gray sat there fast asleep, Erza looked at if she was in deep though, of course Natsu was still sick to his stomach, And Happy ate a fish while I stared out the window obsercing the world out side of the carriage thinking about whats going to happen when we get there.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! (Sorta!) _**

**_Thanks for reading my Story! Once again I'm truly sorry it's so sort! Please Comment! _^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2: What is this feeling?

_**Hello Reader, **_

_**Aiya-Senpai here! Thanks to everyone who read my first Chapter! **_**^_^**_** It made me really happy! :D please do the same, Comment and tell me whats good and bad! I made this one just a little more longer, so I hope you like it! :DD **_

_**Your new Friend;**_

_**Aiya-Senpai.**_

* * *

We were seconds away from my old home, my heart was pounding with happiness, yet a part of me was terrified to what may happen next. 'I wonder is my father was there. . . I heard he got rich again. Wonder if he bought the old home.' So many thoughts were rushing threw my head, I was about to shout but then the carriage stopped. "We're here." The carriage man said. We all got out and gave our thanks to the carriage man for taking us to our destination. I gave the man his money, and he was off .

"Luce! Look!" Natsu yelled. I turned around to see my old home totally different; wonderful flowers surrounded the tall, elegant building, it was more colorful then I remembered, even the entrance was more colorful! My whole home was transformed from a fuzzy caterpillar to a beautiful, colorful butterfly.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice yell out my name; I turned to see all my old friends from when I was a child. "Lady Lucy!" yelled a young lady rushing over to me, she had dark brown hair, with bright blue eyes, and she was wearing a maid outfit, it looked as if she was around my age.

"Maina!" I yelled with excitement smiling as I gave her a giant bear hug, "Gosh! It's nice to see you!" I let her go and smiled brightly.

Everyone else that I new rushed to my side, and greeted me with such kindness "Lady Lucy you've gotten more beautiful since we last seen you." Maina completed me. I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I motion my hands in a way that told you 'Oh please!' I was just speechless; no one has given me such a complement in for ever. No one at the guild usually tells me that I'm beautiful, and I don't mind . . . But . . . It would be nice to get told that I am once in a while.

"Come! We must tell your father that you are here! He has lots to tell you!" Maina said pulling me into the house, "We must get you into some proper clothing to see your father!" Maina added.

What! My father is here? I can't see him now! Why? What? I'm too confused! Thoughts came rushing to my head it felt as if it was going to explode.

From behind Maina and me I could hear Natsu laughing, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You? In a Dress? A fancy one? Come on Luce that's too funny!" Natsu said between laughs.

I got a little annoyed, "What to know what?" I said puffing my cheeks; I continued "You and Gray will wear tuxedo!" I stomped my foot and walked with Maina. Before we left I yelled to one of the butlers "Kuro! Please get Natsu and Gray prepared to see my father! Erza! Please come with me!" I was annoyed, I don't know why but when Natsu said that I felt I should prove to him that I can be beautiful! And maybe he'll complement me!

Natsu, Gray and Erza all looked at one another shocked to see Lucy take a fence to that small remark from Natsu. Kuro then came up to Natsu and Gray "Come with me, there should be something that will fit you two." Kuro paused for a moment noticing that Gray had no clothing on, "You can keep it after if you want Mr. Gray."

Gray looked down to see he had no clothing oh "Oh Shit!" he exclaimed.

Natsu burst into laughter once more, "Oh Gray! You crack me up, with your idiocy!"

"What did you say, Dragonface?" Gray snapped back. After that remark Gray and Natsu where yelling at one another while they followed Kuro to go change.

Erza on the other hand looked at those idiots leave and then turned to followed Maina and me. I was already in my room changed out of anger, so I asked Maina to wait for Erza and show her to my room. "This may Mrs. Scarlet." Maina said gesturing to a tall colorful door, with gems all around the rail of the door. Erza was amazed when she entered the room to see that my old room was huge; a giant gorgeous bed was at the dead center of the side wall, the walls where pure white, the floor a golden wood color, I had everything in this room, but I new I didn't needed it nor did I really want it.

"This was your old room?" Erza asked quite curious about my past now.

I nodded, "Yes. I've grown up in this room."

Erza was about to speak but she was interrupted by Maina "Here Madam, this dress should suit you well." Maina handed Erza a long black flowing cocktail dress with a slit down the side, the straps went around the neck she also got some black heels to go with the wonderful dress. It was a beautiful dress; it would complement her quite well.

"Thank you Maina." Erza said changing into the Dress.

I did the same except I was given a slim turquoise dress, the sleeves crossed over one another on my back making an x; you could see my back perfectly, right on my tail bone there was a long see threw vial, on the right side of my hips there was a slit that started a third of the way down the dress. To me I looked beautiful, but knowing Natsu he'd think Erza looks way better. 'What am I thinking?' I though to my self I felt my face get a hundred times hotter just by thinking of it.

"Hey! Luce! Are you done yet?" I heard Natsu yell from the other side of my door.

I didn't notice but Erza had already gone to see the others, 'Did I take that long?' I questioned in though. I carefully walked out of my room peering around the corner to see Erza looking as beautiful as ever, Gray actually having clothing on 'I'm surprised he hasn't ran-' my though was interrupted by me noticing Natsu in a tuxedo, my heart started to fluster with emotions, I could feel my face once again become super hot.

"Come on Madam Lucy, there's no need to keep your guest waiting." Kuro said taking me to the others.

By this point my face was bright right, by all of there reactions. "Do I look that bad?" I asked nervously.

None of them spoke just stared at me, 'what was going threw there heads?' I wondered.

'Whoa! Never new Lucy could look that good!' Though Gray.

'Hm . . . . That girl can sure pull of that dress.' Erza though 'she could almost be as good looking as me in a wonderful dress!'

'Fish! Aye!' is all that Happy was thinking about.

But what about Natsu?

'Whoa . . . Luce . . .' Natsu though 'what's this weird feeling? My heart is racing! What is this?'

* * *

_**Ohh! Another Cliffhanger I see! What will happen next? ;) You will just have to wait and see! **_**^_^**

_**-Aiya-Senpai. **_


	3. Chapter 3: What? Oo

_**Hello Reader;**_

_**Sorry It took me so long to make a new Chapter **_**_ **

_**Comment please :D :)**_

_**Aiya-Senpai. **_

* * *

"Natsu! Don't look at me like that!" I yelled throwing a vase at Natsu, it smashed over his head breaking into small pieces.

Natsu quickly snapped out of it, "Oh Sorry Luce!"

'Boy… Natsu is surely acting weird to day.' I though to my self. I walked down the stairs trying not to fall, sadly I stepped onto my dress with my heels I put my hands in front of my face to make the impact hurtles, closing my eyes in fear. After a second I thought 'shouldn't I have fallen to the ground already?' I looked up to see Natsu holding me, our eyes meet. My face turned a light rosy color while his, looked perfect. We gazed into each other's eyes, for a couple minutes but then Erza interrupted with a cough. Both of us snapped out of it quite quickly are faces red, "O-Okay lets go see my father!" I said trying to change the subject.

Erza smirked knowing what may or may not happen next, "Don't you think those two would make a cute couple?" she whispered to Gray.

Gray laughed, "You never know."

Both Natsu and I stayed quiet and the air was filled with awkwardness. "So…um…Nice weather don't you think?" I said trying to break the tension.

"Uh... yeah." Is all Natsu could say.

That kind of ticked me off, 'uh…yeah?' Is all he could say? Really? Come on! He could have at least said 'yeah it's nice…' instead of 'uh…yeah.' God! Sometimes he just really pisses me off!

I suddenly looked up to see where we were. "Madam Lucy we are here." Maina said as she motioned her hands to the door.

"Thank you Maina." I bowed my head to her as I was thanking her. 'My father is just past these doors.' I though. I looked at the two giant doors in front of all of use, "Well let's go and greet my Father with a Smile." I said as Maina opened the doors for use to enter. I was terrified to see my Father gain. So many thoughts where running threw my brain, everyone could see that I was worried, but mostly scared. Suddenly I feel a warm hand grab mine; I look over to see Natsu holding my hand to comfort me.

"It's okay Luce; we're all here for you." Natsu said. I could see his cheeks going a little red as if he was embarrassed.

My heart was racing, we were holding hands! Just like a couple would. But Natsu doesn't like me in that way… Does he?

I smiled a small gentle smile "Thanks Natsu."

"Okay! Come on! Let's get going! No, need to be all Lovie dovie in the middle of the door way!" Gray yelled push the both of us into my father's working room.

Erza chuckled, "Gray, Put some clothing on! And leave the new couple alone!" her tone of voice was sweet yet she was making fun of us at the same time.

"Oh Snap!" Gray cried, he quickly got some pants on. He then continued "Well I wasn't going to wait all day! I want to get this done and over with!"

Both Natsu and I let go of each other's hands. "We're not a Couple! What are you joking about Erza!" I said in denial.

"Erza, quite kidding your self, Luce and I are just good friends, that's all!" Natsu said more embarrassed then anything. He's face was redder then fire. Mine was probably the same.

"Come on you guys! Let's go meet my father." I said looking down to the ground as I pretty much stomped into the room. I could tell my face was red because it was going up a hundred tempters.

Erza and Gray laughed, at the two of us being so embarrassed. "Don't be in Denial!" Gray laughed.

"Shut up Gray!" Both Natsu and I yelled at the same time.

Suddenly a man who looked a little bit like me interrupted are conversation, "Lucy." He said coldly "Why are you here?" his eyes shot in each of our eyes, they had no emotion, nothing seemed to be in them.

Everyone was shocked by the man; each of them was hoping it wasn't my father.

But they were wrong it was, "Father… I came here to visit mother's grave." I replied back with a serious face.

Just as Natsu and Gray were about to say something a peachy looking women came barging threw the doors. "Oh Honey Bunny!" she yelled with a chipper voice. All of us turned to look at the woman. She was tall, with blond hair; her eyes sparkled in the light. She was probably the happiest looking person I ever seen, well other then Natsu. The woman was beautiful, but what was she doing in Father's house?

'Wait- She couldn't be…. My Father's new Wife?' I though.

"I'm here Sugar Plum!" My father said; his hard cold look became happy all of a sudden. Both the Woman and my Father ran up to one another skipping.

All of our jaws dropped to the ground, we were all shocked none of us had anything to say about it.

* * *

_**Comment! :D Please ^_^ **_


	4. Chapter 4: Why did this happen

_**Dear reader, **_

_**I am so sorry, that I have not uptaded, in a very long time! I am trying to uptade as much as I can now! (: **_

_**So please do, injoy this chapter! I know it's not long, but please bear with me I did this in about 30mins. .**_

_**Yours truly;**_

_**Aiya-Senpai.**_

* * *

As I stand there, looking at my father so happy and joyful I wondered to my self 'Who is she? He couldn't have actually re-married, could he have?' I looked around to see Natsu and Happy just laughing at how my father was acting.

I didn't find it funny at all, "Did you really re-marry…?" I asked, my voice was cracking a bit as if I was about to cry.

My father didn't notice at all he just smiled and said "Yes! To the love of my life, she's wonderful! I think she will make a wonderful step-mother don't, you think Lucy?" He looked at me, finally noticing that something was wrong "Lucy, are you alright?"

I looked at him, straight in the face my body shaking out of frustration but I forced a smile "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Daddy!" I then turned to leave the run "Hope your happy replacing my mother." I then stomped out of the room.

"Lucy, wait!" My father said trying to explain but I didn't give him enough time to say much I was out of that room, before he could really explain anything to me.

I don't know why, but I was so frustrated that I began to cry as I ran to my room holding up my dress, so I wouldn't fall. Once I got to my room, I slammed the door shut, jumping onto my bed covering my cries with my pillow.

After a while, from crying so much feeling I began to doze off, little did I know someone was creeping into my room they looked down at me, with a giant smirk on their face. The voice was unfamiliar, but I could hear this 'don't mess this up, because I can do more then you think. I can hurt those closest to you.'

I was so shocked that I sat up quickly, but as I looked around no one was there. "Must have been my imagination…" I thought to my self. I then got up, walking slowly to my bathroom. I looked at my self in my mirror; my eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, I looked awful… and I felt bad to, not a sick feeling just a feeling as if something bad was about to happen.

I didn't notice, but it was supper time… I really didn't want to go and see everyone, but I was starving. Sigh… This really sucks…

* * *

_**This was the End of this chapter! **_**^_^ _Once again , I am very sorry It was short! . _**

**_One more thing, I was Thinking about doing another story but I was wondering if any of you would like to help me with it!(: _**

**_What I mean by this is, we create a story together based on an anime we both know (: If you'd like to, message me and I will give more information!(: _**

**_Thanks again! 3 _**


End file.
